sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Twins of Evil
| runtime = 87 min. | country = United Kingdom | language = English | budget = £205,067 |page=153}} }} Twins of Evil is a 1971 horror film by Hammer Film Productions starring Peter Cushing, with Damien Thomas and the real-life twins and former Playboy Playmates Mary and Madeleine Collinson. It is the third film of the Karnstein Trilogy, based on the vampire tale Carmilla by Sheridan Le Fanu. The film has the least resemblance to the novel and adds a witchfinding theme to the vampire story. Much of the interest of the film revolves around the contrasting evil and good natures of two beautiful sisters, Frieda and Maria Gellhorn. Unlike the previous two entries in the series, this film contains only a brief vampire lesbian element. Plot Maria and Frieda, recently orphaned identical twin teenage girls, move from Venice to Karnstein in Central Europe to live with their uncle Gustav Weil. Weil is a stern puritan and leader of the fanatical witch-hunting 'Brotherhood'. Both twins resent their uncle's sternness and one of them, Frieda, looks for a way to escape. Resenting her uncle, she becomes fascinated by the local Count Karnstein, who has the reputation of being "a wicked man". Count Karnstein, who enjoys the Emperor's favour and thus remains untouched by the Brotherhood, is indeed wicked and interested in Satanism and black magic. Trying to emulate his evil ancestors, he murders a girl as a human sacrifice, calling forth Countess Mircalla Karnstein from her grave. Mircalla turns the Count into a vampire. Frieda, following an invitation from the Count, steals away to the castle at night, while Maria covers for her absence. In the castle, the Count transforms Frieda into a vampire, offering her a beautiful young chained victim. Returning home, Frieda threatens Maria to keep covering for her nightly excursions, but secretly fearing she might bite her sister. Meanwhile, Maria becomes interested in the handsome young teacher, Anton, who is initially infatuated with the more mysterious Frieda. Anton has studied what he calls "superstition", but becomes convinced of the existence of vampires when his sister falls victim to one. One night, when Frieda attacks a member of the Brotherhood, she is captured by her uncle and put in jail. While the Brotherhood debates the vampire woman's fate, the Count and his servants kidnap Maria and exchange her for Frieda in the cell. Anton goes to see Maria, not knowing that she is actually Frieda. She tries to seduce him, but he sees her lack of reflection in a mirror and repels her with a cross. Anton rushes to rescue Maria from burning. Maria kisses a cross, revealing her innocence. Weil now listens to Anton's advice on the proper ways to fight vampires, and the two men lead the Brotherhood and villagers to Karnstein Castle to confront the Count. The Count and Frieda attempt to escape, but they are surprised by Weil, who beheads Frieda. Maria is captured by the Count, who uses her as a shield. Weil challenges the Count and is killed, giving Anton the opportunity to pierce the distracted Count's heart with a spear. Anton and Maria are united as Karnstein crumbles to corruption. Cast * Peter Cushing as Gustav Weil * Kathleen Byron as Katy Weil * Mary Collinson as Maria Gellhorn * Madeleine Collinson as Frieda Gellhorn * David Warbeck as Anton Hoffer * Damien Thomas as Count Karnstein * Katya Wyeth as Countess Mircalla * Roy Stewart as Joachim * Isobel Black as Ingrid Hoffer * Harvey Hall as Franz * Alex Scott as Hermann * Dennis Price as Dietrich * Shelagh Wilcox as lady in coach * Inigo Jackson as woodman * Judy Matheson as woodman's daughter * Kirsten Lindholm as young girl at stake * Luan Peters as Gerta * Peter Thompson as gaoler Production Hammer was originally going to make a film called Vampire Virgins. However producer Harry Fine saw a Playboy spread involving the Collinson twins and decided to make a film focusing on them.The Flesh and the Fury Xposing Twins of Evil (2012) * Ingrid Pitt was offered the part of Countess Mircalla but refused. * The same sets were used for Vampire Circus. * Harvey Hall and Kirsten Lindholm appear in all three films of the trilogy, although in different roles in each one. Peter Cushing also played one of the leads in the first, The Vampire Lovers. (A part was written for Cushing in the second film, but he dropped out of the production due to the illness of his wife. The role was taken over by Ralph Bates.) Luan Peters, who plays a small role in this film, also appeared in the second film, Lust for a Vampire, as did Judy Matheson. * The original film included a short scene, later cut, in which the evil twin approaches her uncle. The scene is out of place as their uncle is busy burning the other sister; somehow he teleports back home and the evil twin gives him a show. Cut out for American audiences and possibly to maintain continuity, the original scene was aired on public television in the 1980s. * Music for the film was devised by the British composer Harry Robinson, who had already produced a soundtrack for The Vampire Lovers. Reception Film critic Leonard Maltin gave the film a passing grade of two and a half stars, calling it "engaging" and "inspired" in its use of the Collinson twins.Leonard Maltin, ed., Leonard Maltin's 2002 Movie & Video Guide. A Signet Book, 2001, p. 1453. A.H. Weiler wrote in The New York Times that the Collinson twins made the film interesting, but "The rest of the costumed crew... hardly give Twins of Evil a good name."A. H. Weiler, "Hands of the Ripper (1971)," The New York Times, 14 July 1972. In other media A novelisation of the film was written by Shaun Hutson and published by Arrow Publishing in association with Hammer and the Random House Group in 2011, . The book contains an introduction by the film's director, John Hough. The film was adapted into an 18-page comic strip for the January–February 1977 issue of the magazine House of Hammer (volume 1, # 7, published by General Book Distribution). It was drawn by Blas Gallego from a script by Chris Lowder. The cover of the issue featured a painting by Brian Lewis based on imagery from the film. The British music duo Collinson Twin (formed 2009) were named in tribute to the Twins of Evil stars. Another British music group The Twin Dracula are thought to be named after the characters. See also *Vampire film References External links * * Category:1971 films Category:1971 horror films Category:1970s erotic films Category:1970s LGBT-related films Category:British erotic films Category:British films Category:Films about dysfunctional families Category:Films about murderers Category:Films about twin sisters Category:Films based on works by Sheridan Le Fanu Category:Films directed by John Hough Category:Films shot at Pinewood Studios Category:Films shot in Serbia Category:Gothic horror films Category:Hammer Film Productions horror films Category:Lesbian-related films Category:LGBT-related horror films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Vampires in film